


Need You

by CocoJumbohno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoJumbohno/pseuds/CocoJumbohno
Summary: Reiner loves feeling needed, and you certainly do need him.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Need You

Reiner had a way of always knowing just what you needed. He knew when too much was truly too much, and when you needed a little push to be his very best girl. Just like he knew without you saying that you needed him tonight. You’d been quiet, withdrawn, and just generally distracted as he was talking to you on the phone. He asked if you wanted to be left alone. You said no.

“What do you want then, angel?” 

The way the pet name floated through the phone to your ears sent a shiver down your spine immediately. With just that one word tacked on at the end, leaving the soft way it came off of his tongue echoing through your mind, you knew just what he was asking, and that the answer was undoubtedly yes.

That was all he’d needed to hear from you to immediately tell you to undress then sit and wait on your bed, surrounded by your comfiest pillows - that you’d need to do nothing but lie back and let him take care of you tonight. He’d be over soon, and it was as if you could feel your every hair standing on end as you knew he was drawing closer and closer to being there with you. 

The sound of the key you’d given him long ago turning in the lock, and then your front door opening is enough to make you jump. It’s as if your entire apartment is filled with electricity as he steps through the threshold and softly shuts the door behind him. His footsteps are heavy as they come towards you, and once you finally see him entering your room you can’t help the sigh of relief you let out. 

“It’s okay, baby.” 

And you know it is.

“Daddy’s here for you.”

And you know he is.

In no time at all he has you exactly where he wants you, surrounded by a sea of pillows on your bed, not a muscle needing to be used as you lie back and let your Daddy take care of you. He’s the most pleasant weight on top of you - keeping you safe, keeping you warm as he rests his hand gently on the back of your neck while he presses his lips to yours. You part your lips, already desperate to have the taste of him. He doesn’t give it to you just yet, instead moving his attention downward to press wet kisses along your neck. You laugh and pull away instinctually when he begins sucking a mark into the sensitive skin between jaw and neck and he leans back to look at you with adoring eyes.

“Be still, angel. Daddy’s got to mark his pretty girl up, alright?”

You let out a small whine, wanting him to hurry up and get to the good part - but deep down you knew it was all the good part, every move making you more and more of a pliable little thing, soaked and needy and more than ready to finally have him inside of you. Besides, he’d given you an order to be still, and you had to follow it.

As he leans back in he presses a small kiss on your cheek, voice low as he gives you an appreciative whisper of, “Good girl.”

The words practically sparkle coming from his lips and send another wave of that familiar warmth spreading through you straight from your core. He continues his work, decorating your soft skin with an array of marks as he licks and sucks and ever so gently bites a path from one side of your neck to the other. It’s never too much, but always just the right amount of kindling to have the fire building within you roaring brighter and hotter in neverending waves while his lips and hands and words reminded you of who you belonged to, who you needed. As Reiner leans back to admire his handiwork, he hums happily, and you swear you feel his cock twitch through his slacks - pressing insistently against your thigh.

Your thoughts suddenly drift to how hard he gets when he treats you like this, and how much you love having that fat cock throbbing in your hands, so you reach down to feel him through the fabric keeping him restrained.

“Ah ah, baby, I told you to be still.” he pulls your hand away by the wrist, firmly but gently, settling it back to your side. “Daddy’s going to take care of _you_.”

You leave your hands where they are, but can’t help grinding up the thickly muscled leg pressed between yours. Reiner gives you a chuckle, and you’re lucky that today he’s feeling quite charmed by your antics. “Aw, don’t worry. I know just how bad you need it.”

“I’ve really missed you, you know?”

“I know. I’m here now though, angel.” He begins moving down your body, trailing soft wet kisses as he goes until he stops to leave another mark right on your hip in the spot that has your stomach clenching as you grab onto the blankets beneath you. 

Reiner spreads your legs to allow his broad frame space to settle between them, spreading your pussy with his thumbs and pressing a soft kiss to your entrance. You keen, and Reiner pulls back, licking his lips and pleased to be able to taste the wetness from just a chaste peck on your entrance, clenching involuntarily in desperation for him to touch you in the ways that only he can. 

“Listen baby,” you lean your head up, making sure he knows he has your full attention and he smiles at your heavily lidded attempt to concentrate on his words, “you can put your hands in my hair, grind on Daddy’s face if you want, but don’t pull away.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Now be the good girl I know you are.”

You hold onto those words, knowing you’ll need them soon, as he keeps his eyes on yours while he licks a long, slow path up your slit. “Mmm, always so sweet for me…”

An attempt is made to thank him for the praise, always grateful for how much Reiner loves and appreciates every single part of you, but he’s quick to silence you with his tongue lapping at your folds, your thighs, all as if trying to reclaim every drop of your slick he’d helped create while kissing his way down your body. Just as you struggle to keep your eyes focused on watching him lick and suck at your folds, not quite focusing on the spot you need most, he’s trying to keep his eyes on your face - to see all the pretty expressions you make while you take your pleasure from his tongue. He gives in though, prompting you to do the same as his eyes flutter shut while he is lost in the taste of you and your head falls back against the pillows to brace yourself as he finally focuses his tongue exactly where you need it.

He’s gentle at first, tip of his tongue running circles around your clit, working you up slowly, and he slides his tongue down every so often to dip into your warmth - hot breath sending shivers through you as he sighs happily at all the slick gathered each time he delves deeper into you. Finally the back and forth between entrance and bundle of nerves culminates in him finally brushing over your swollen clit, then rubbing his nose against it as he moves back down to slide into your pussy with his tongue. You remember the permission you’d been given earlier then as you reach down and run your fingers through his short blond hair, pulling him closer to you. He groans into you as his tongue fucks into you deeper and deeper, reaching for the sweet spot inside of you and you grind against his face to give him the angle he needs to have you seeing stars. Your mewls are music to his ears as he presses his nose against your slit, wiggling from side to side to give you the additional push you need to cry out to him, asking for permission like you know you always should.

“Daddy! I’m close!”

You look down at him, face buried in your pussy, and his eyes flick up to yours as you moan for him, giving him all of your prettiest noises in between attempts to beg.

“Please, can I cum?”

He nods, movement only pressing his nose against you harder as you grind against his face, riding him til you reach just a bit higher towards your peak and finally cum on his tongue - still wriggling against your sweet spot even as you clench around it. 

Once your hips slow their rocking against his face and you’re letting out breathless whispers of, “ _thank you,_ ” Reiner pulls his tongue out and presses gentle kisses all over your pussy. When those kisses make their way back to your sensitive clit, and turn to him lightly sucking on your folds in between soft licks, you can’t help the way your body jerks at the overstimulation.

“It’s too much…”

“No, baby, it’s not enough yet.” his warm breath tickles at your wet folds, making your stomach tense, and your body almost has you involuntarily pulling back from him as he slides a finger into your pussy. You hold steady though, instead closing your thighs around his head as you let out a little squeal as he’s back to working at your still sensitive and pulsing walls. Not wanting to have any of your sounds muffled by your thighs covering his ears, his free hand comes up to force one of your legs back down against the bed, where you try your hardest to keep it as his tongue moves more insistently against your clit.

This time it lacks the same feeling of having the tip of his tongue flicking directly at your bud, as he instead rubs the whole of his wide tongue against it, reaching a hand up to tug lightly above your pussy and keep the hood of your clit from obstructing his wet and warm work against you. He angles his finger inside of you, giving you a constant drag of his thick digit over your sweet spot as he slides in and out at a slow, steady pace. Adding suction to your still sensitive and already throbbing clit has you tugging on his hair, so lost in the bridge between orgasm and overstimulation that you forget doing this only ever spurs him on more.

Reiner groans against your pussy, sending pleasant vibrations right to your bundle of nerves and your hips have decided your orgasm will be coming sooner rather than later as you lift off of the bed to rub hard against his mouth. He laughs against you, only producing more vibrations as he does not release the grasp his lips have around your clit, sucking and lapping at it in alternating motions as he looks up at you. 

“Please!”

“Mmhmm,” he hums against you, and that alone sends you over the edge, aided by the quickening pace of his fingers inside you - fighting to keep pace against the fluttering of your walls as you coat his face in your slick. 

He is gentle to bring you down from this high, steadying his finger inside of you, pressing soft kisses around, but not on, your clit. You try to catch your breath, and he’s happy to let you as he lies there drinking in your love-drunk expressions, feeling the remnants of your orgasm as you occasionally grip lightly at his finger with your tired walls. Eventually, you decide to be bold, and hope Reiner knows how badly you’re hoping he’ll appease you.

“I need it.”

Finally, his thick finger leaves your wetness, and you feel an emptiness that his loving smile lets you know will soon be gone. He sits up, grabbing one of the many pillows surrounding you, and lifts your hips to slide it under. “You want me deep don’t you, angel?”

“Yes, Daddy, as deep as you can go.”

The warmth of him leaves you for only a moment as he finally strips down, and you feel blood finally leaving your aching pussy for the first time since he came in, then traveling up to heat your cheeks as you take in Reiner’s beautiful body. You spread your legs wide and reach out your arms to him, needing to touch him, needing to _feel_ him, and he settles between your thighs and takes one of your hands to kiss your palm tenderly.

Reiner’s cock twitches in his hand as he positions himself, slipping the silky head of his cock through your folds, “I’m always happy to do that for you, you know that? I love keeping you nice and full.”

You nod, already rocking your hips against his movements to try and help him slip in, but he only continues to tease at your slit.

“Use your words, angel.”

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy.”

He hums his approval as he begins to slide into you, torturously slow, as if it were still your first time taking him. It’s a merciful choice from Reiner, as with his girth it always feels like the first time as you squirm with every slow adjustment to him stretching your walls to their limits. He places a hand on your abdomen, rubbing gently as he makes his way to bottoming out inside of you.

“Good girl, taking me like this.”

The praise has you moaning outright, and he looks away from your spread pussy to give you a lovesick smile. The hand on your stomach travels down to rub at where your labia are spread wide by him, warmth soothing the soft stretch as he finally bottoms out in you and groans as you squeeze him gently. His hands move to your thighs, thumbs massaging them as his cock twitches inside of you. 

“So tight… You make it hard not to fill your pretty pussy.”

“I want you to, I want you to cum deep inside me.”

He groans again, and you feel a little pride swelling inside of you - alongside the fat cock buried deep - at being able to make Reiner’s composure falter like this. Another smirk from him, eyes already unfocused, as he leans forward to cage your body with his, making you gasp at the new deeper angle. He nuzzles and kisses at your cheeks, nose, and forehead as you wrap your legs around his waist to accommodate him. Finally, he presses his lips to yours and you open your mouth for him immediately. This time he does let his tongue slip into your mouth, sliding against yours lazily as he allows you to taste yourself on him. He pulls back with a smaller parting kiss and holds your face in one hand.

“Not until I’ve worn your pussy out, baby.”

It won’t take long, from the way his hips are suddenly sent into motion. A long, slow pull out until he’s just anchored by the head of his cock and leaving you feeling incomplete without the entirety of his length. Then a hard, fast thrust forward until he’s sheathed within you fully. He does this again, and again, each thrust forward punctuated by your cries, each drag backwards accompanied by his low groan at how your pussy seemed to grip him with such intensity that it takes the utmost of his self control to let any bit of himself be freed from it.

Slowly, that control dissipates, until he’s pulling out as quickly as he’s pushing in, and barely rocking his hips backward at all lest more than an inch of him be without your warmth. Still, his hips piston forward with as much power as he’d begun with, pushing your body with every thrust forward, leaving you keening, clutching at his back like he might just carry you away with his power.

“So good for me… and so _tight_ for me…”

You try to thank him, loving every bit of praise he can send your way, but it’s as if you don’t have room for breath with the way his fat cock is reaching for your depths, searching you for everything you have to give. Instead you mouth words helplessly, hoping he understands but unable to tell through your pleasured haze. He moves his hand from your face and you want to protest but are left with no chance of that as he brings it down to rub tight circles into your clit. Finally your lungs find air as you begin crying out his name with every thrust.

Reiner places his mouth over yours, breathing in your moans, pressing kisses to the corners of your open mouth between his words. “I’ve got to cum, baby… got to fill you… Cum for me. Cum now!”

There it is, the permission you’d been too lost to remember you were waiting for as his hips stutter, though his hand on your clit does not, and he shakes your whole body with hard thrusts as he paints your walls with wave after wave of his warm cum. You’re right along with him as the heat inside of you reaches a blinding peak and your pussy clenches around him rhythmically, sending each spurt of his hot load gushing out around his cock and down onto the pillow below. Once he’s emptied himself inside of you, he continues his thrusting, but more slowly, gently, as if making sure you’re filled deep until you begin shivering against him.

He covers your face in kiss after kiss, his panting breaths hot against your skin as he continues his praise even as his cock softens inside of you. “You’re so good for me, I’m so proud of you, you know that? Proud to have you as mine. Proud to be yours.”

You’re not ready to speak yet, your body feeling like a cloud of static has situated itself within you as you come down, but you know you don’t need to as Reiner reminds you of how much you mean to him. 

Eventually, when you look at him with tired, but slightly clearer eyes he pulls out gently. “Do you want me to clean you up, or lay down with you first?”

You wrap your arms around his broad frame, pulling him close and giving him your answer. He laughs, and adjusts so he’s lying next to you, rather than on you - pulling the soiled pillow from beneath your hips and tossing it to the side before rolling you onto him. He hums happily as you settle your head on his chest, and he presses another kiss to your forehead.

“A nap first?”

“Yes.”

Reiner shoots you another smirk, running his finger tips up and down your back. “Thought so.”


End file.
